Beauties: Tekken
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: The cold-blooded assassin wakes up in a strange place; Nina/Dragunov, Nina/Jin and strong sexual content and child abuse, language, drug use, and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated forever so this is a story to make up for all of that! I don't think i've mentioned this before but I'm crazy over Dragunov and Nina no one else goes better with Sergei so I thought I should make a story over the two. And there will be slight Nina and Jin that comes and goes so don't hate please! Enjoy! It takes place after Tekken 6 and Tekken Tag 2! This will be a adult story and there is going to be a lot of nudity and some slight child abuse but not much! Oh and you will understand the title soon don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING FROM THE MAKING OF THIS! **

**Beauties: Tekken**

**::**

The air was cold against her skin. Her eyes batted open, vision all to shit. The hard ground she lay upon was hard and rough with every muscle spasm.

"Wh-wha," her head exploded with pain as she made a struggled attempt at standing. Her legs were weak, she was weak all over. She rubbed her forehead with her cold palm and let out an exhausted sigh. It was too quiet, nothing could be heard, the only sounds were the sounds of her own heart beating.

As soon as she came to her senses and began to realize where she was, she jumped up on weak muscles and wrapped her fingers around the steel bars. They were cold just like the cell she was in.

Her thoughts started coming together piece my piece and she began to cry. "Where the hell am I?" her cries only echoed through the dark hallway, awakening others in the process. Most of them were men by the sound of their voice but there were also other women too.

Nina felt her skin tingle and grow cold as her fingers fit tighter around the bars and shook. "Where the hell am I, get me out of here!?" her strong yet quickly dying voice crackled through the halls and the other prisoners began to holler and scream; some spoke dirty while the others kicked and cursed. Nina Williams a cold-blooded killer in prison? What a fucking hilarious joke. She let go of the cold bars for a second only to come back to them and kick. She was on the ground in less than a second. Her foot throbbed in pain as she bit her lip to hold back painful grunts. Where the hell were her boots, her weapons, anything?

She was clothed but not in her recognized attire; she was covered in an over-sized white gown that almost looked like one you wear when you're in the hospital but these ones looked worn out and were grey and stained.

The blond swallowed but not in fear. She sat there on the cold ground staring at her now swollen foot thinking up an escape; she'd never been in prison, behind bars nothing like this.

The air grew colder it seemed and she stood up carefully on one foot using the brick walls around her to help. Men continued their pathetic cries and curses and then all of a sudden everyone went silent. Dead silent. It was like the sexiest pornstar came strutting in making every man's jaw drop hard to the hard floor. It wasn't like that at all. Nina limped her way out of the darkened corner into the damp lit area of the cell putting one hand on the bars to get a look at whom it was that quieted the entire room. She could barely see because of the flickering lights up ahead but she could tell that there were more than two of these men.

They each had something in their hand. No one made a sound. Nina found herself grinning at the sight of three weak men scaring an entire building full of dangerous inmates, if that is who they all were, it began to make sense once they all started talking in a foreign language. Nina didn't know any Russian and didn't understand how she'd gotten here in the first place. "Please, please I have a little girl, don't hurt me!" an older woman by the sounds of it begged for her life just a few cells down from Nina. She wanted to see who it was but it was no one she knew she had a Russian accent. The woman didn't say anything else that night.

**.**

None of the guards made the effort to come down to Nina's cell. Across from her cell was an empty darkness and another cell down was nothing but darkness also but they can't just skip her completely. That angered her. She was hungry and it seemed like she's been here for more than a day.

When the lights went off most of the prisoners went to sleep, but not Nina. She laid half awake on her padless mattress, trying to ignore the stinging pain of the metal springs dig into her. She was hungry and had to take a piss and the only way that was going to happen was if she opened her mouth and spoke. She stayed up all night. There was of course no way of telling if it was morning, no sign of windows anywhere but the guards were out on the look again. This time one of the guards made his way down, a tazer in hand.

The lights flashed on with one huge rumbling sound deep within the old building and she was face to face with a Russian asshole. Even though the lights flickered and flickered it burned like hell as she sat up her foot still swollen.

"You have to use the bathroom?" was all he said, his accent very strong, his hair brown and his eyes baby blue; his uniform looked dangerous though. He looked like he knew what he was saying but something about him was just too childish for Ms. Williams. He was skinny and pathetic looking, a bit shaky as he looked at her.

Nina noticed how nervous he was as a man to be near a woman so she stood up slowly and stood there in her revealing gown, giving him quite the show without even doing anything. "Yes I do," her voice was stern and the young man struggled to retrieve his keys. Nina smiled but before he could unlock the door, another man walked up right beside him and took his place. This one looked almost too much better than the last, his body big and also slim to a woman's liking and he too had a tazer in hand but his fingers were gloved and his dark raven hair was hidden by an officer's hat.

He must be the main operator of this crazy place. Nina began to question him, he looked just as crazy as the prisoners but something else about him seemed very very mysterious and attractive. It wasn't that dark that she couldn't see his features; the thin guard walked away from the cell a nervious wreck, as the Officer continued his steel glare without a word. All he did was enter the key into the slot and the door was free to open.

Nina struggled a bit more as she walked and her limp caught his attention. His frightening crystal eyes followed her every muscle movement and once she was out she immediately compared her small height to his and he was a very tall man. "Forward," was all he had to say and she was limping down the isle, trying not to look at all the female hungry men, who whistled, and growled like wild animals, all of them were Russian besides the few females; she realized that in no time.

The officer's voice was the strongest out of the others; she barely recognized what he said to her. She could feel his stare on her, it burned through, he was filthy, a filthy Russian motherfucker but she didn't always listen to her stomach and right now she was feeling a bit uncomfortable which made her intensions of getting this bastard away stronger than ever. "Keep your eyes to yourself!" she snapped without turning around; she made it clear that she was irritated and he made it clear also that he wasn't going to put up with a woman. He stopped and grabbed her by the top of the shoulder and squeezed her neck causing her to fall over unconscious.

The men didn't go quiet; the women cried and the men hollered on and on. Officer Sergei lifted the woman carefully and took her back with him.

.

When she woke up everything was bright. She closed her eyes again from the burning pain of the large lights above. "Be more careful next time," that voice again, it chilled her to the very core. She opened her eyes this time again as she sat up her head dazed and the room blinding white.

She wanted to speak but she didn't know the words. She looked down at her ankle that was now wrapped and protected. "Trust me I won't," Nina acknowledged him carefully stepping off the cool table, her gown giving her the most uncomfortable breezes in the most sensitive areas.

Officer Sergei was dressed in a brown uniform; he almost looked familiar to her but something about him was different; She remembered Mr. Kazama talking about a Russian Military leader but he didn't seem that dangerous; the way Kazama explained him was horrifying. He said to her before that he was the most disturbed leader in the world, he had a second job; that job was experimenting and destroying people in other ways that only seemed to please him.

Just being in his presence made her thoughts on him much worse. She stood with her back to him, and he glared. She heard nothing but silence and the small buzz from the lights above, that was until she heard him hum a strange tune.

"Why am I here?" she knew this was probably a question that shouldn't have been asked but it was important; he was using them for something and she wanted to know what. The strange hum only continued as Nina turned to face him, his slightly dark tinted lips scarred and closed in an expressionless manner, as his crystal grey eyes examined her closely. He didn't seem like the type of person that really talked and she wasn't surprised; he was a bit intimidating just by standing there.

He grew close to her the coldness of his skin enclosing them together. He was almost too close but didn't do anything about the small gap between them. His arms were perfectly still at his sides as he crept an inch closer whispering something Russian into her ear.

His breath was cool against her neck and the aroma radiating from his body was intoxicating; strong and musky.

"Now be good and I won't have to punish you," he backed off his arms behind his back when she slowly turned around and he grabbed her wrists. She jumped at the contact but managed to keep herself under control. As much as she hated the contact she couldn't fuss; something about him was strangely interesting when he touched her, his leather gloves soft against her skin. Moving forward out of the ER Sergei put his hat back on and led her down several dark dingy hallways with one hand behind her back and the other behind his back. "Why are you doing this?" her voice was soft and silent as if she was almost afraid of what she spilled. They continued to walk and the smell of the cool atmosphere became rather horrid.

Finally after minutes of silence, Sergei opened her cell and pushed her forward. He locked it behind her and stood there watching her; she saw those eyes again and those scars and began to wonder how there could ever be such a mysteriously gorgeous man.

He didn't say a word; he left without a sound. Nina pasted her body against the bars and watched him leave.

**.**

**.**

About an hour later, after waking up from a terrible nap, Nina was startled by those crystal eyes. "Up!" he executed a small hand gesture and she was up on command. She suddenly became weak; she wasn't as strong as she once was, no food, no water;

Sergei eyed her again, carefully examining her with those fucking eyes. Another guard came up to Sergei and he stood there while he spoke with him in private. Sergei stepped a foot back while the thin Russian guard inserted his own key and opened the door. Nina wasn't that weak that she couldn't see what was going on. Her heart pounded and her blood began to pump. "Get the hell away from me!" she gave her leg a high swing but the man caught it and shoved her to the ground. "You are a deadly woman," the slim man had her pinned down to the ground, her belly and breasts harshly pressed into the cement.

Nina bent her elbows up but the guard forced them back down and he stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Fuck you!" she got him good between the eyes but that didn't stop him; Sergei watched from behind the bars.

Nina did all she could to fight him off and she got him a few times pretty good but that didn't stop him from doing what he had planned for her. Sergei led the two into a dark room, no windows and only one steel door. He waited in the corner while his soldier gave her a beating, weakining her terribly.

There was some blood spill and she stood there bruised and weak. "You ba-bastards!" she cursed looking straight over the soldier's shoulder at Sergei. The air in the room was hot and musty.

Nina wiped the back of her hand across her lips smearing blood. With a flick of a finger, Sergei had the overhead lights on, blinding, puncturing the beauty's lovely blue eyes, watching her struggle to stand, bracing herself on the wall. "Leave," Sergei's voice was a dangerous musical that Nina couldn't quite get enough of, even as the room left just the two of them alone in silence.

He closed the large door and walked up to her. "You are very strong," he said to her as he reached out to wipe a dried blood spot from the bottom of her lip with a thumb.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it hope it was a good start! Please readers give me some reviews even if its bad I love reviews thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So finally on with the second! There will be a bit of sexual themes in this but not much; slight child abuse though and violence and even some Nina/Dragunov!**

****

Beauties: Tekken

**::**

Two weeks have passed quickly and Nina finally understood who Sergei was; Mr. Kazama was right, Sergei Dragunov, Russian Military leader, he was a bastard but that didn't stop her from being by his side. The two of them could take over this entire world together but Nina wasn't in for that kind of commitment. She couldn't, she was with Jin Kazama and Dragunov was a Russian creep that would kill anything that had the strength to stand.

As the days progressed on so did the fights and the beatings that were inflicted upon her. Dragunov thought it was an excellent idea if Nina Williams worked up her strength by sparring with some of his most crazy men, hell they were fucking crazy and wicked when they got her weak.

She would normally kick the fuck out of fucking filthy men like them, but they took over her completely; never were they able to penetrate her though even after several attempts, Sergei was always there to stop it, almost like he was saving her only for him to have his own way with her; he just had that look in his eyes, that look that scared and angered her but also pleased and amused her to the core.

**. **

After downing a second bowl of bean soup under Sergei's supervision in his office, she was placed back into her cell, her clothes stained and dirty. She knew she couldn't stay here much longer, it was fucking nuts being stuck in a cell all fucking day, not knowing if it was morning or if it was night. It began to drive her crazy.

She was getting very good at her new fighting skills that she is slowly being taught, gaining more muscle but for some odd reason she grew very weak mentally and it was a worry of Dragunov's.

That same night when everyone was fast asleep, Nina and a few others woke up by the frightening screams of a young girl being drug out of her cell. There was a lot of struggle but she quieted too quickly; she heard a few Russian soldiers laugh as they carried off the missing woman's little girl and all she heard was the slam of a steel door. She jumped a little, laying on her side on the mattress trying not to think about things.

Her thoughts were racing and her stomach was turning. She felt like her stomach was going to burst and burst it went all across the cement floor. Her soup and the water she drank earlier lay there in a wet mess as she sat there leaned into her lap.

It took 15 to 20 minutes for someone to come and inspect everyone again and at last when Sergei made it to Nina's cell he looked at the mess on the ground and unlocked her cell. Her body was shaking and her lovely face was bruised and beat. Dragunov entered her cell slowly and stepped over the puddle as if he didn't really care. He removed his hat and leaned over into Nina's face whispering secrets into her ear. She didn't understand his foreign words and it confused her that he even spoke like that to her.

She was a little shaken by what the words could really be if she were to find out but she left that alone for now, only taken by Dragunov's harsh rough edged looks, his crystal blue eyes and those scars that crossed the knotch in his nose and vertically over his lips. God he was doing this purposely just to tease her, knowing that if she touched him or if he touched her things would go to shit. She took notice of his hands and which ways they traveled as she sat still, his body slowly making its way between her bare thighs, his knees hitting the cold floor.

She felt the need to beat the living shit out of him but she knew if she tried she'd be the one on the edge of death and the one that skipped out on the most powerful, mysterious experience ever so she let her muscles relax as his leather gloved hands took control.

Their eyes stayed together never breaking their gaze as his palms traced up her sides and back down to enter between her legs, where the leather met strong thighs. She felt almost breathless once the cold leather touched her flesh in such a sensitive area, that's when he stopped, laying a small peck on her temple before leaving.

He just teased, stood up without a word and left. He didn't even bother to clean up her mess. Damn him he was a fucking asshole!

After he left she thought about that little girl and where she could be right now. She worried for her; Nina even thought about Mr. Kazama from time to time thinking about all the times they've fought and all the times they've made up; she even thought about the first time they kissed and how wonderful he tasted...but those thoughts faded fast.

**.  
**  
She heard the little girl scream again from down the hall from her cell. She thought about the girl and realized just how much she didn't care anymore. She lay there on that spring mattress letting time go by.

Dragunov watched from his desk as a few soldiers tickle and touch the little girl; she was 15 years old and tears were fresh rolling down her bruised face. He himself wasn't into children like that but it didn't bother him to watch.

**.**

He knew his mind was working hard trying to keep all of his plans in thought but that beauty in that cell was kicking those walls down; he couldn't keep himself from thinking about her. No woman was ever able to please him just as much as that little woman was. He left the room with the boys tearing at the child's clothing, her cries not a bother at all.

Nina woke up instantly from a shooting pain in her lower abdomen. She put her head back down and tried to remember just how far into the month it was; damnit! She couldn't remember and now she was beginning to think that she just might be screwed.

As soon as she noticed a shadow loom over her she stood up and looked to realize it wasn't Sergei; it was a soldier.

He was slim and skinny, pathetic and quiet but his hair and his face, something about that face had her thinking as he entered the cell and took a step forward. "Come on!" he reached out and took a strong hold of her wrist and pulled her toward him as they left the cell and wandered down the hall passed every other poor filthy prisoner. She felt horrible to walk passed them and not say a word, her stomach cramped and she fell.

The Russian growled something under his breath and forced her back up. "You are ready!" he didn't look back over his shoulder at her; this man was stronger than he looked and she felt her stomach turn once she was pushed into another unfamiliar room, which smelled of expensive perfume and fresh fruits mixed with the strong scent of vodka. She didn't know at first but once she'd heard voices over voices, she knew there were more than just one man, and one woman. "Stand up!" she knew that heavy accent, and she knew whom it was just as she held herself up and stood there glaring right into those eyes as the entire room lit up like a thousand fireworks. The room looked as if a fire broke out and everything was burning but it wasn't like that. Every piece of furnature was vintage, the chandeliers up above were more than just diamonds and jewels and the women were more than just slim females in a two piece bikini; these things, these people were fancy and clean, handsome and beautiful, how could a place like this last?

Then she met him again; his eyes were gorgeous in the beautifully lit atmosphere, while the classical music played wonderfully in the background. Everything about this place, this new world was amazing but it wasn't really as it seemed.

Dragunov, dressed like no man she's seen before walked up to her and her stained clothed mess putting his white gloved hands on her hips in a dance. She wasn't fond of dancing but something about him, the music and the beautiful faces made her someone else for a while.

They danced and danced, drank and drank...danced, drank until she woke up and found herself laying on a king sized mattress on top of priceless red velvet and satin sheets beside brown wool pillows. The lights were dimmed and the air was warm. She felt good, her fingers melting into the sheets, her toes curling in delight as a warm pair of unwanted lips closed over her belly button. Nina kicked herself out of her drunken trance and with uncoordinated eyes she put together a woman at the foot of the bed, placing wet kisses across her belly.

She kicked the woman only to get pinned on to the bed and punched in the side. Now realizing that it wasn't a woman she groaned and fought back, using all she's learned and has learned to take him down. But it wasn't working; he was strong, and he knew how to fight.

Sergei was drunk on vodka, his body reeked of it. "Don't fight back!" he growled, his accent so smooth so strong it brought shivers to her flesh, unwanted pair of hands pulling at her shoulder length hair, biting into her neck and massaging her exposed breasts. He knew what he was doing, he was very coordinated with those hands, with those muscles. Nina kept trying to keep her eyes open but she was too inebriated to do so, only a foggy glimpse of the Russian coming in.

**.**

**.**

A month has passed; Nina's body possessed newly created scars, and there was no sign of Jin nothing. She wasn't living in a cell anymore, she stayed with Dragunov at a severely wealthy hotel just outside of Russia.

The room was massive in size and obtained such beautiful pieces of artwork, even the furnature were pieces of art. Sergei was busy and always gone, leaving her nothing but cash on the nightstand. She looked at the clock and it read 5:23; the curtains were pulled up and it was snowing hard. She almost thought that she had a free roam of this hotel but of course Dragunov had placed several soldiers all over in the building. Fuck him!

She sat up, rolled herself out of the warm sheets and headed into the bathroom in the nude. She craved a shower a long hot steamy shower.

**::**

**E/N: So I hope this one was a good one! Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
